gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf Pack
* * |first seen =C.E. 70 |last seen = |headquarters = |mobile weapons =*ZGMF-515B CGUE Breaker |vehicles and ships =*Crusade *Revive |universe =Cosmic Era |storyline = |firstappearance = |finalappearance = }}Wolf Pack appears in the story Mobils Suit Gundam SEED: Alternate. In the , the Wolf Pack is a mercenary group that will take any job for the right price. They have always taken on a job by the highest payer, and have almost always gotten the job done (be it combat, surveillance, guarding, etc.). Their leader is a young pilot named Mike Hudson. The organization consists mainly of coordinator-natural hybrids who see conflicts like the from their own point of view. While some in the group are regular naturals of coordinators, they do not discriminate. In addition to standard mercenary work, Wolf Pack also has ties to Morgenroete Inc. which often has them test new technology. Members 'Mike Hudson' Also known as the Red Wolf, he is Wolf Pack's best pilot, as well as a talented engineer. Mike was the son of a Natural business man from Morgenroete and a Coordinator who served as an engineer for the Junk Guild. After his parents were killed in the conflict between the EA and ZAFT, Mike was rescued by a rogue soldier named Reena who later gave him military training and helped in founding Wolf Pack. Due to his father's position in Morgenroete before he died, Mike has several connections with the organization and often recieves their new units in exchange for testing them and sending the combat data back. This also applies to the Junk Guild which his mother worked at, which allows him to quickly find the parts he needs for his own personal projects. He's often seen with a computer containing an AI that his mother designed (9). 'Black Widow' A mysterious young woman who serves as a pilot for Wolf Pack and is a friend of Reena. From her abillities, it can be assumed the she is either a coordinator or half-coordinator. She is always wearing black, mourning-style clothing and speaks with a flurtatious tone to everyone. When off-duty, she can normally be seen flirting with other women which leads many to wonder if she had some influence on recruiting as most of the crew were women. She pays little attention to men, aside from Mike, whom she often treats like a little brother. Despite her attitude, she is a very capable pilot and displays impressive, almost assasin-like reflexes in hand-to-hand combat. 'Reena' Natural; full name and her past (outside of her being a former soldier) unknown; a brilliant tactition and captain of Wolf Pack's main battleship, and a close friend of Morgenroete's Erica Simmons '9' An Artificially Intelligent quantum computer created by Mike's late mother and has the ability to project herself in a holographic form to converse with others; serves as Mike's co-pilot. 'Melissa Sheen' Natural-Coordinator Hybrid; lived on earth until she was chased out of her home by extemeists; communications operator. Category:Cosmic Era